Realization
by Thecartoonremix3
Summary: After Alejandro chooses Heather to join him in first class Heather is shocked as Alejandro reveals his feelings to her. Will Heather feel the same way? Find out in this story!


_**A/N: Hello everyone. I am back and here to bring you a new story. Ok so recently AleHeather became my OTP. So it's only right to write a story about it. Well, enjoy another crappy story of mine.**_

_**This is from Alejandro's Point of view. It takes place after Heather takes Alejandro to first class in Rapa Phooey!**_

After the elimination ceremony I entered the first class compartment with her, Heather. The only women I have ever met that has the same magnitude of evilness as me. She was the perfect girl; she was witty, smart and so beautiful. I wanted to be dating her so badly but I could never express my feelings for her. It would just distract me from my goal in this competition. I was not going to allow a selfish girl like her stand in my way from a million dollars. No matter how lost I got in her eyes. No matter how much I secretly cared. No matter how much I hated and loved her at the same time. I couldn't get distracted.

She groaned in anger "Are you just going to stand there like a moron all day or are you going to sit down" she said with such, furious emotions expressing through her eyes. I loved that about her. I went over and sat in the seat next to her. "So, why'd you pick me to come to first class?" she asked me curiously. "I don't know" I said vaguely shrugging my shoulders acting as if I just picked her for the heck of it. The fact of the matter though is that I, Alejandro Burromeurto enjoyed her presence. I wanted her to be close to me. I needed her around. My thoughts were shortly interrupted as she replied skeptically "Pfft, as if, I know exactly what is going on. You like me Alejandro. I can tell you didn't choose to take me to first class just because. Admit it." she said very sure of herself. "You don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to keep my love of that girl hidden for as long as possible.

Then something wonderful happened. "Well, if you don't like me, I guess this will mean nothing to you" she said in a suspicious tone of voice. "What are you talking abou-." I was cut off as Heather pressed her lips against mine. I couldn't believe it. In the kiss I then stroked her cheek and we leaned away. "I guess that was just pure nothingness to you" She said in a sarcastic voice. Then, I blushed. I Alejandro Burromeurto blushed, usually I was the one that had the ladies blushing, but this beautiful girl caused me to blush. She quickly picked up on that. "Oh my god. Your blushing, YOU!"

I had no idea what to do next. I did the only thing there was left, tell the truth and admit my feelings. "You want to know why? Because you amaze me. You fascinate me. You make my life interesting Heather. That's..why I care so much…about you to be honest." I said. This caused her to just stare in awe. She now knew I wasn't the manipulative ladies man I made myself out to be. "Um…wow. I didn't know you felt that way. I also didn't know you were that much of a romantic" She laughed, she laughed in my face. I looked hurt and I didn't care that it showed.

In the midst of my depression she tilted my face up to eye level with hers. "I didn't say I didn't like it when you were romantic" she smiles. The queen of the mean smiled, this of course led me into a wide grin. "Now." She said as she pulled my face in closer. This time I was the one that initiated the kiss though. Heather then wrapped her gentle and slender arms around the back of my neck. I moved my arms to around her waist. Finally, I had the only woman I have ever met that is actually more devious than I am. Truly, together me and her had the power to rule the world. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long chica" I said pulling away from the kiss. "The feelings mutal." She said, actually speaking from the heart I never realized she possessed. "This doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, this is still a competition." She said, speaking on behalf of the competitive, ruthless side of herself. "Wouldn't have it any other way" I replied with a big goofy smile.

"Now, we better get some rest we have a challenge to win tomorrow." She said with a devious smirk. "Yeah, your right" I said realizing the time. "Wait Heather, take this, as a good luck charm" I said removing my beloved bull necklace and giving it to the one I loved. "Thanks but I don't need luck, but it's from you so. I'm still going to wear it. Just to keep the other distracted" she said as she put the necklace on and smirked at me. I turned out the light so we could get a little shut eye and then she rested her head on my shoulder. "Good Night Alejandro" She said softly. "Good night, Mi Amor" I said and ran one hand through her hair gently and went to sleep, dreaming of the competition ahead.


End file.
